User talk:Dlx210
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Gerardo Vito Donato Lionetti page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 21:01, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Page name standards Please follow our standards for person-page naming. Where birth and death years are known, they must be part of the page name, as demonstrated on the page you use to create such articles. Renaming is currently a very fiddly business because of a change (beyond our control) in the underlying software, which we have not yet found a cure for. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Would I enter that information into the "surname" box or the "short name" box in the create person template?Dlx210 (talk) 01:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::The important place is the name of the article, and the names you enter on an article for parents, spouses, and children who will want their own articles eventually. There is no specific standard for what goes in the surname field or the short name field. The "surname" field gets used to add the article to a surname category and to help count the numbers on some statistics pages. The "short name" field gets used in several places, notably at the top of the person's infobox and at the top of one or more of the possible children boxes or sibling boxes, so it should include a surname, preferably one's birth surname. ::I hope you get some pleasure from looking at Bari/bdm and similar pages now that your work has made their creation worthwhile. We can use lots more material from Italy, which does not feature highly in the ancestries of most individuals listed on Familypedia. ::-- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Progress Thanks for the help. I have many ancestors from Italy going back to the 1700s and would like to put it online here. I'm still trying to learn the controls. I have another question: how do you add multiple children to a person's article? Grazia Lionetti and Rocco Lionetti are siblings, but only Grazia appears under Gerardo Lionetti's children listing. Dlx210 (talk) 01:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'll have a look at those siblings. At a guess, I'd say the missing one is because our pages are not what Thurstan calls "reflexive". Each relationship has to be entered at both ends. To add a parent on a child's article does not add that child to the parent's article, which needs a separate editing to show the child. Once they're both in place, however, it all displays (fairly) easily, and you have already explored tree subpages to see how lineages can be graphically chained. One caution: the "Edit Child Facts" button takes you to an editing screen which seems to be accepting data but isn't working properly. So where you have a parent page and want to add or edit child data, it's better to use an ordinary "Edit" so that the children template is visible and editable. :More importantly, I've looked at the images you are sourcing from. Great work!! I've added a link to Portale Antenati (Ancestors Portal) on the Italy page. :Onwards and upwards! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Now that some of your folks have impressive tree pages, maybe you can get your own! That would make Vito Donato Losquadro (1855-1952)/descendants, for example, look a bit more useful. Your own "biography" can be almost anonymous if you like: "Joe A. Blow (living)" is a recommended format if you don't want your year of birth published. And the same for your parents and any living grandparents. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:58, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Would I make a page for myself and then create a tree tab? Or would I just put my personal tree on my profile? I'll definitely do this once I'm done uploading all of my information. I have 312 documented ancestors, so it'll take some time to accomplish. :Also, thanks for the update on Nunzia D'Erasmo's profile; I hadn't noticed that I labelled her as a male by accident. Dlx210 (talk) 22:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Siblings I think I fixed those siblings. One was listed on their mother's page, none on their father's page. For good measure, they are now both listed on each parent's page. Next short tutorial: Where parents had no other marriages, it is sufficient to have the children listed just in the father's , because: * the mother (if properly linked to the father) will grab the details from there if her own template is empty * the children will each display a siblings table if their father has the children listed; if only the mother has them listed, the children need an extra fiddle with their See . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll try that from now on. Hopefully it clears things up. Dlx210 (talk) 02:01, November 17, 2015 (UTC)